tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Penguin-Pal/Hulls and Turret reviews: June 2015
Hi there, So like most of the active players, i've also been waiting for Tanki's Birthday since the Christmas discount in last december, saving up for a new gear. So in the last 2 days, when hulls and turrets are -50% off, it seemed like a great opportunity to get rid of the excess crystal weight and start earning again. So this blog is just a quick review about my recently-purchased equipment, and the differences between it and its lower Ms. Viking Viking is kinda my default- and favorite- hull in the game. Its good protection, with its still good speed for a medium hull, makes it ideal for all sorts of playing modes in nearly any map. :;What i bought: M2 When upgrading your M1, you get a fresh new look and a cool M2 badge in the garage. But you don't just say goodbye to nearly 100k crystals for cosmetic purposes, don't you? Viking M2, relative to M1, has a 10% increase in speed, 20% increase in turning speed, and nearly 50 extra health points. A bit of extra protection also comes in handy, but the M2 boost is just insane! Now, with 230 HP, you could even survive M2 and M3 shafts- something which required double protection in Viking M1. Very strong, very fast- you can really feel it rushing towards the enemy base! In bottom line, if i were to upgrade any of my hulls to M2, i know i'd pick Viking. Hornet If you've watched the recent V-Log, you know that statistically, 50% of the hulls in the game are hornets. Its great speed, small size and good protection for a light hull, makes Hornet a very obvious choice for nearly every battle, where speed is important but you're still interested in some good protection. :;What i bought: M2 Hornet M2 is probably one of those things in life that look good on others, disappoint you when you buy them, but you later learn to fully appreciate it. As a light hull, its boost in soeed- only 20- may not sound much, but it is an enormous advantage for a light hull, which, along with is increase in speed, will make your tank last longer. It doesn't feel much faster though- only a 4.4% increase in speed- though it does have a 10% increase in rotation speed, which could be useful. So, Hornet M2 is a very nice upgrade- very good if your favorite fighting style involves with speed. Firebird Until quite recently, Firebird hadn't played a major role in my life (except for when some other enemy used it). Though about a month ago, i really started appreciating its high damage, so i've decided to upgrade it as well. It is a very common turet, even in lower ranks- probably because it's the first turret to be available in M1. :;What i bought: M2 The M2 feels just great. The overwhelming damage boost makes enemies die so quickly, even if they use double armor and you don't use double damage- it'S simply strong enough. The increased rotation speed also makes it easier to damage an enemy while moving. Freeze Freeze, Firebird's second cousin, does not have as much DPS, but its freezing secret weapon (well, not that secret) introduces a wide variety of applications for it. The problem with Freeze M0 is that it's simply not strong enough. Despite its freezing power, even when facing a light hull, you might find yourself consuming the entire load bar, and waiting it to load enough for a second wave of freezing air, just to kill that bastard. Unless you're using double damage, the main application that i find for it is with a heavy hull in CTFs to block the enemies (e.g. in Noise or Silence). :;What i bought: M1 With the M1, it becomes much easier to destroy enemies, which is just great. Its low price also makes it a very good choice when upgrading any of your M0s. :;What i bought: M2 So now, after buying the M1, and also after trying it you (well i payed for it after all, so why wouldnt i try it out :P), it was time to upgrade to the M2. The increased damage, rotation speed and extended range make it even better than the M1. Using it is very satisfying! Ricochet Ricochet is known for its good rate of fire and high knockback power, and is also something you should be careful about on maps with lots of corners and hiding places. Since buying my M0 more than a year ago, i've only given it a few chances to prove its loyalty, but my love to Railgun and Isida kinda pushed it aside, so i've never quite learned how to control it. And so, just for the sake of his blog, i've decided to put it again to the test, and give it a couple of extra tries. So even for a relatvely low damage, you can still give an enemy a bad mood. If your shot is accurate enough, you can still knock your enemy's aiming and buy you some time, though it's (clearly) not as effective as the larger M's. :;What i bought: M1 So with the little bit of exta money i had, i could afford either a Ricochet or a Vulcan at M1. While rico will never have the glory that only a machine gun gets, it still seems more effective, especially in close-to-mid ranges, and i've also been recommended to pick it, so why not? The increased DPS, knockback power, range and rotation speed, all make rico a more reasonable option for your tank. Even though most players with the same rank as mine that use rico have M2s, the M1 will still allow you to fight back without losing your dignity. Gallery How would you call your rant a review if it has no images? I've taken some extra images, but only added here the purcahese prompt message. Tanki Birthday 2015 Buying Viking M2.png|Buying Viking M2 Tanki Birthday 2015 Buying Hornet M2.png|Buying Hornet M2 Tanki Birthday 2015 Buying Firebird M2.png|Buying Firebird M2 Tanki Birthday 2015 Buying Freeze M1.png|Buying Freeze M1 Tanki Birthday 2015 Buying Freeze M2.png|Buying Freeze M2 Tanki Birthday 2015 Buying Ricochet M1.png|Buying Ricochet M1 Final thoughts So, after saving up like a lunatic in the last 6 months (even though i've been quite lazy recently :P), it feels really good to waste it all :) (in fact, good enough to make a blog about it :P) Spent a total of 186,650 crystals, and stil got some left, though i'll start saving from this point, i suppose. So how was your time in the birthday? Got something nice? Enjoyed your new gear? Please share your thoughts in the comments :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts